D3ATHCRITIC
D3ATHCRITIC (also known as DeathDaem0n3000 and Matt E. Dangerously) is a former commentator who started in mid 2011, then returned in April 2015. History Before he joined in the commentary community, he was a Wresting announcer for his own wrestling show called Ultimate CAW Championship Wresting or UCCW for short in his other channel, DeathDaem0n3000. However, in May 2011, after seeing RickyRay102 and RoushutsuRises doing commentaries (before Roushutsu retired from them), he decided to make another channel called D3ATHCRITIC to join in the commentary community with his first commentary on The Irate Gamer, until it was set to private due to copyright issues. He made a first one shot commentary on CNN News about the End of the World happening in there, which got a good reception. He then continues to make commentaries on some old topics that were used to be relevant in 2011 such as Joshua Culvyhouse, FoxtrotDeltaLima497, etc. until his reception went downhill when he commentated on SassPD22 and ParadoxComms in 2012, resulting in him getting commentated on a lot in terms of his grammar and stuff like that, mostly by Chef Smugs, and being described as mediocre/okay by some commentators. He then retired from the commentary community in summer 2013 after his commentary on EarthlingSaiyan to move on with his other stuff, such as his UCCW on his other channel, etc. In 2014, he remained inactive on his D3ATHCRITIC channel until he participated in Nightmare Kagamine's let's watch/riff on Date A Live Encore OVA with her and Nekotorious. He now returned to it on April 2015 to return back to the commentary community after 2 years of absence with his commentary on Sean S, which received a mixed reception. After that, he was not really sure if he is going to make any more commentaries and therefore wanted to improve on them from his old days, resulting in Nightmare Kagamine trying to help him just like when she improved on her commentaries from her old days. After scrapping a few commentaries he originally planned on doing a while ago, he became inactive as a commentator and begin to lose interest into doing commentaries, but he haven't decided on whether he wanted to retire from them or not. He also want to focus on his content more on his DeathDaem0n3000 channel and his other channel for let's plays, riffs, and his podcast show, Matt E. Dangerously than on his D3ATHCRITIC channel. However, in October 2016, he was planning to return back to doing commentaries, but wasn't sure about it due to lack of material he can find for it. In December of 2015, he became a member of a let's play group, SuperOddBros. As of November 2019, he has now retired from doing commentaries. Some time later, he deactivated his D3ATHCRITIC channel, stating that he's moving on from it, with his DeathDaem0n3000 and Matt E. Dangerously channels still remaining. Avatars * Black Lady (Sailor Moon) Main * Chibiusa Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Chibi Chibi (Sailor Moon) * Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) * Sailor Lead Crow (Sailor Moon) * Sailor Uranus/Haruka Tenou (Sailor Moon) (Currently not in use) * Sailor Iron Mouse (Sailor Moon) * Mimete (Sailor Moon) (Currently not in use) * Himari Noihara (Omamori Himari) (Currently not in use) * Chuchu (Show by Rock!!) People he commentated on * The Irate Gamer (private) * CNN News (twice) * Joshua Culvyhouse (Two Solo Commentaries and Three One Shots) * Herman Cain * Sailormoonred1 * Meta527II (Four Solo Commentaries, Co-op with Nekotorious, Cster91, Chef Smugs, Chenana4ever, Dragoncore7, and ZMAnonymous (removed), and a One Shot) * Fitness-Dammy * FoxtrotDeltaLima497 * Game Dude (Co-op with SP4Mew) * Lucariotrainer16 * SeriousHedgehogCo * MrFlipperInvader782 (twice) * TheUltraChicken * SassPD22 (removed) * Fox 5 News * Nightmare Kagamine * DerpyGamingTV * David the savior * ParadoxComms * Wheeler Fox * Nekotorious * Sean S * EarthlingSaiyan (removed, reuploaded) * Alexmiller555 (removed) * TDWTB (removed) * RickyRay102 (removed) * Slavery The Game trailer * SP4Mew * HiddenChambers People who commentated on him * Mills Kohai * TOGProfessor * MasterTP10 * Nightmare Kagamine (One Shot and Solo Commentary) * BassClefEly * Cksmith08 * SassPD22 * Dark Agumon * Angryjon * Grimm the Vampire Dragon King (twice) * HydreigonW * TDWTB * Youngbloodfantasy91 * H1GHLANDER360 * Super Charmander * Realm warssII * Sean S * TheHonestReviews * ZMAnonymous * Chef Smugs (a couple or several times) * Chenana4ever * Soccerboy1567 * MTMTE Whirl * KorinTheBear * HonestlyIronic56 * SolarFenrir * Kingdommasters * NESMario123 * SexyGMaster * Alc Sonder * Nekotorious People he co-op'd with * SP4Mew * Nekotorious (twice) * Cster91 * ZMAnonymous * Chef Smugs * Dragoncore7 * Chenana4ever Trivia * He's the only commentator who has a ton of Sailor Moon avatars. * He's the only commentator who's a member of SuperOddBros. * Some people refer to him as a female because of his voice; however, he's really a male. Category:2011 Category:Former commentators Category:Male Commentators